Elevator Sex
by Poseidon's Favorite Daughter
Summary: What Happens When Percy And Annabeth Get Stuck In The Elevator.


DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING :D From PJO If I Did Percy And Annabeth Would Be Together Before TLO ENJOY!

This hotel is definitely made to accommodate high profile guests. The walls of the elevator were decorated in great details, from the 360 degrees mirrors that surround the 3 walls, the doors, & ceiling, to the careful placement of trip lighting in between each piece or mirror. Silver railings run along the horizon of the 3 walls to keep guests balanced. A large, round crystal light piece protrudes from the center of the ceiling, breaking the light in different directions. Mirrors were placed like a mosaic around it, trimmed with silver. The white marble floor glows under the light making your reflections look almost heavenly and angelic.

Percy, standing in front of the elevator's buttons panel, his eyebrows in a furrow, eyes starring it down as if he could somehow figure out how to get the elevator started again was making you bored. It was 7:00pm when the elevator stopped suddenly while taking you & Percy to your room on the 10th floor. Since then, Percy has spoken to someone through the emergency call box and was told that the elevator system had a glitch and technicians were on their way while you note the details of the elevator. You can't take the boredom anymore, "honey, starring at it won't make it work you know. Just leave it alone till someone comes or till it starts again." you tug at his jacket sleeve as he diverts his gaze and turns toward you. "Guess you're right…why this stop did anyways…?" he took your hands and smile, his whole face smiling at you. You both went out to dinner and in his casual attire of jeans, t-shirt, jacket, and tennis shoes he looks like a normal boyfriend. You look at his reflections in the 360, every one of his angles visible to you. His built muscular and fit enabling him to wear clothes well. Suddenly he pulls you into his chest; "babe, what are you thinking?" catching you by surprise and you broke your train of thought. "oh, just that you look good today and how we look just like a normal couple" you smile looking up at him. His expression serious, he looks into your eyes, pulling you into him with one arm wrapped around your waist and with the other, he lifts your chin and kiss your lips. You wrap your arms around his neck, giving into his kiss.

"Technicians are still on their way, traffic is holding them up, and please stay calm and the elevator will be fixed as soon as they get here. We apologize for the inconvenience." The voice coming from the speakers of emergency box started you both, ending your kiss. You glance at the speakers and back at Percy & sigh. He looks at you and let out a chuckle, "well, we have each other until they come right?" You gaze at him; in this moment, with your arms still wrapped around each other, you want so much to hold him tighter and kiss his lips. His eyes are innocent, looking into yours, his smile; the way he held you…you feel your body heating up and your heart racing faster in his hold. "babe-" he started, but you capture his lips and kissed him passionately, holding him tighter. He was caught by surprised, but relaxes into your kiss and slips his tongue into your mouth, pressing his tongue against yours, swallowing each other's breaths. He then break away slowly with his eyes still closed he lifts his head and kisses your forehead, gliding the tip of his nose down the bridge of your nose, and finally leaning his forehead into yours. "If your do that, I can't control myself" he says, you can feel his hot breath on your face as he stroke your cheek with one of his hand. You breathe in deeply and peck him lightly on the lips, "I…want you to lose control Percy…just let your body guide you ok?" You open your eyes to see him pull his face back and stares into your eyes. It was an intense gaze, one that spoke of desire and hesitation. He moves his hand from your cheek down to your shoulder, lingering on the strap of your short romper & slips it off your shoulder making the first two buttons in the front pop open.

He looks down at your now exposed chest, blushing a little. You slide your hand to his face and caress his cheeks, looking into his eyes you pull him into a kiss. He deepens the kiss as he slides the other strap of your romper off your shoulders in unison with the first one down your arms and the buttons pops one by one all the way down to the waist of your romper where your shorts start. You move to unhook your arms from the traps. You pull him closer and moans into his mouth as his hands travel up your exposed upper body. He run his large hands up your back, fiddling with the hooks of your bra as you try to slip off his jacket. He let you slip it off and toss it to the elevator floor. Not breaking the kiss, you slips your hands into his shirt groping his abs, feeling his hot, toned body beneath your hand making you yearn for his body even more. He lifts you, hands beneath your buttocks as your wrap your legs around his waist, and carries you to the railing. He pressed you into the mirrored wall that send chills through your body because if how cold it is compared to your heated body. He sat you onto the railing with your legs still wrapped tightly around him and trails kissed down your neck, biting lightly, & sucking hungrily all over your neck and shoulders. You both moan as you throw your head back noticing your reflections on the ceiling and all around you. The mirrors in the elevator captures all your angles, you can see Percy's face burying into your neck, the way you were proper up on the railing, his back, the way you held him, your reactions and his. It all turned you on as you moans for his body. You slip your hands to the end of his shirt, grabbed onto it and pulls it over his head, revealing his muscular body at all angles in the mirrors surrounding you. He looks up at you noticing the mirrors and grins.

You look down at him kissing him on the cheek moving down to his neck as he lifts his chin and watch through the mirrors on the ceiling, moaning your name as he squeezes your bottoms. His hands travel up your back again and unhook your strapless bra, letting it drop to the floor. Your nipples instantly hardens as your press into his chest. You drop your arms from his shoulders and moved you hand to the front of his pants as he nuzzles his face into your chest, kissing intensely at your breasts. You unbuckles his belt and unbutton his pants, unzipping the zipper you feel his cock hard under your touch and giggles as it twitches to your movement. He moans as his member become more violent, pushing against his boxers as his pants fall to his ankles. He kicks off his sneakers and slips off his pants. You can see his buttocks squeezing and contracting over his shoulders.

His lips leaving your breast he kisses back up your chest and neck to your lips and slips his tongue in as his hands lips you slightly off the railing and slips the rest of your romper off your body then your underwear, exposing your wet center. You shiver as another wave of cold hits your bottom as he sits you back onto the railing. He presses closer to your body as his lips and tongue attacks yours. The passion and lust in his kiss, his moans, tells you that he wanted you as much as you wanted him. With one hand you grabbed the end of the hair in the back of his head and with the other you glide down his chest and his chocolate abs into his boxers. You flinch as you stroke his hardened cock with your fingers, grabbing and kneading it with your hand. He moans louder, calling your name in your mouth, never breaking the kiss, sucking at your bottom lips. His member hot in your hand, pulsing with blood, you can feel it twitch as you slide your hand along the shaft. You fondles with his balls, pumping his penis as he bring his hand to your breast and squeeze them mercilessly, flicking at your nipples. "Per-r-r-c-c-y…uggghhh…just…aaahhhhh…enter me already…uggghhh…" you beg. He dropped his hands from your breast, moves his lips to the nape of your neck and bite you lightly as he slide his hand up and down your thighs which are still wrapped around his waist. You stop pleasuring him and slips his boxers off, seeing his naked body in the mirrors pressed against yours as he kicks them off. He kisses down your cheats again stopping at your each of your breasts and sucking on them, moving down your stomach as you moan in pleasure.

He lifts you off the railing again, this time his strong arms align you with his crotch and slams into you suddenly. You both scream as your opening try to adjust to his size and his cock squirming to dig deeper into you. "Percy!…" you breath as turns and walks toward the elevator doors where there's no railing and presses you against it, pushing into you as your wall clenched around him, sucking him in, squeezing him, pulling at him, opening up to him, trying to take him in as deep as possible. Your nails dig into his back as your buttocks squeezes to the movement of member, pulling out and pushing into you at different speeds. You feel him sweating his body sticky against yours as he kisses you and you moan into his mouth. Sweat forms on his forehead and the bottom of your back as you made love, your orgasm building as he hits the inside of you at different spots sending waves of electric sensations throughout your body as you bucks into him begging him to go "faster, harder, stronger" with each push and moan.

You came closer and closer to your climax, but he knows how to challenge and tease you with his speed, his kisses, and his touch. He squeezes your butt as he pushes into you, his member squirming deep, burying itself in your vagina, shocking your sensitive spots, sending you over the edge. He slowly pulls out of you as you moan and whimper at the emptiness between your legs. He kisses your lips and unhook your legs one by one, "babe you got to stand now" he whispers into your ear, nibbling at it as he chuckles playfully, still massaging his hands over your legs, unlocking them. You whimper again as he let one of your legs down to the ground and you struggle to balance. Your center ache and your legs fell asleep making it hard to stand. He drop your other leg, holding you by the waist and lean you against the elevator door. You wrap your arms around his neck for balance as he kisses your chest, groping at your breasts with one hand and left a trail of saliva down your belly as he licks his way downward making you moan in desperation. He moves his hand to your mound and stroke at you clit, making you buckle to his touch. "Percy…" you moan as you caught you reflection in the mirrors again. He stood straight up and stroke your face, "let's take this elevator to the top shall we?"

You can see his member still hard and pumping red with blood, it pulses with life, large and screaming for release. You nod. As he guides you slowly, turning you to face the doors. His hand around your waist, hugging you from behind, traveling up your stomach, cupping your breasts in his palms. He massages them, rubbing your nipples with his thumb; he pulls you into his chest and kisses your neck. You put both your hands on the wall to balance as you moan from the pleasure of his kissing and groping. Using his legs he spreads your legs and bent you over. No warning given, he slams into your vagina from behind making you scream his name. Your walls tighten around him again as your hands try to keep from sliding down the wall. He rocks you from behind, his body moves in a rhythm that only a dancer could move so smoothly to. You adjust to him and rock with him as he moans, pushing in deeper. You try to grip the wall but you're slipping because of your raging orgasm. You ride him, as he grip you waist to him grinding you in. He screams your name and grunt as he got closer to his release. You push harder against the doors and carefully hook your legs one at a time around each of his muscular calves as he held you firmly balanced. He slows his pushing little by little and quickly rams back into you again sending a wave of shock from your center throughout your entire body as you both screams in satisfaction. He cums inside you as his seeds spurts, homogenizing with your juices. Your toes curl as the release subsides, you slowly unhook your legs from his as he helps you stand and pull out of you. With your back still turned, he pulls you into his chest and embrace you, turning you around as he leans you both against the door. You relaxes into him, he rest his chin on your shoulder, turning to kiss your neck. You both look at your reflections in the mirrors. "I like all your angels babe" he whispers and you lean down to kiss his lip, "I love you", you say smiling at him.

"Elevator should be moving soon in 5 minutes!" you hear a voice say from the emergency speakers. You both laugh at this. You both stood up and he leads you to your dispersed cloths. He reach for your bag and pulls out a handkerchief, taking your hand he pulls you closer and bent down to your waist. To your surprise he start to wipe both your juices that dripped down your legs during your release. Gently moving the fabric into your bikini lines and down your thighs. You smile as he finishes and stand up to face you, "get dress babe" he kisses your lips and starts to wipe his thighs off.

As you finish up, the elevator starts to move. You button the last button and Percy hung his jacket in the hook of his arm. The light moves from the number 5 to 10 in less than a minute. He grabs your hand as the door opens and lead you out, down the hall & to your room.


End file.
